Theatre Of Horrors
by Triana C
Summary: LEMMON-Evil Edward Contest-Chicago 1871-Un teatro de vampiros que matan sin piedad. ¿Su pianista? Edward, un vampiro obsesionado con la sangre y el cuerpo de la aristócrata Bella Swan-"Tu nombre significa la que ama a Dios y tú te enamoraste del demonio"


****

**__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la vuestra. **

* * *

**_-Titulo: _**_Theatre Of Horrors_

**_-Nick del autor: _**_Triana Cullen_

**_-Resumen: _**_Chicago 1871 - Un teatro de vampiros que matan sin piedad. ¿Su pianista? Edward, un vampiro obsesionado con la sangre y el cuerpo de la aristócrata Bella Swan. - "Tu nombre significa la que ama a Dios y tú te enamoraste del demonio"_

**_-Rating: _**_M_

**_-Género: _**_Romance/Horror _

**_-Pareja: _**_Edward/Bella. _

**_-Número de palabras: _**_13,206 __(Según Fanfiction) _

**_One-Shot para "Evil Edward Contest"_**

* * *

_Aunque abomines aquel banquete, debes, forzosamente,_

_nutrir tu lívido cadáver andante,_

_tus víctimas, antes de expirar,_

_en el demonio a su señor verán;_

_maldiciéndote, maldiciéndose. _

**_El Giaour – Lord Byron _**

* * *

**Theatre Of Horrors **

* * *

Cerré mis ojos y olfateé el aire. Durante la mañana había estado lloviendo, por lo que el olor a humedad se elevaba en espirales terrosos hasta mis fosas nasales, pero a pesar de lo molesto y distractor que era aquel aroma, podía captar el olor de la sangre perdiéndose en diversas direcciones.

La noche se alzaba oscura y solitaria. Las luces de las farolas eran tenues, no aportaban gran luminosidad y la luz de la luna era la única compañía que tenía mientras atraía los aromas hasta mi nariz. Las calles de Chicago parecían tan muertas por las noches, en un contraste supremo con el espectáculo que presentaban durante el día.

Elevé un poco el rostro y giré la cabeza lentamente hacia el lado derecho. Un efluvio lo suficientemente atrayente había llamado mi atención. Mis pasos resonaban ligeramente cada vez que la suela de mis zapatos tocaba el piso, aunque no era un sonido perceptible para ningún humano, pero aún así caminé cautelosamente, para no perder la dirección en la que se dirigió la persona poseedora de semejante fragancia.

El aroma se perdía dos calles más abajo, doblando en una esquina que conducía a los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. Sus callejuelas estaban pobladas de casas pequeñas, de aspecto destartalado. Había matado ya ha algunos de los habitantes de esos lugares humildes de Chicago, pues la mayoría eran borrachos y mujeres dedicadas a la prostitución. Presas fáciles, y que nadie reclamaría.

El olor se hizo más intenso, más fuerte y pareció perforar mis sentidos, nublar mi mente entregándome por completo a la caza. Gruñí ansioso por saborear en mi lengua aquella dulce sangre.

Fue entonces cuando escuché una voz suave entonando una canción de cuna en un idioma que no era inglés, sino más bien una lengua autóctona, desconocida para mí. El olor de la sangre y la música se unieron en la misma dirección, como llamándome, como seduciendo a la inminente muerte que guiaba mis pasos.

Doblé una esquina, y me encontré de frente con una imagen que a los ojos humanos podía verse enternecedora. Una mujer de ojos negros, piel morena, algo curtida por el sol, y vestida con un traje beige que se notaba muy usado, sostenía entre sus delgados brazos un bebé de no más de un año de edad. Uno de sus pechos estaba por fuera de su vestido, y su hijo apretaba sus manitos pequeñas contra la piel de su pecho, mientras era amamantado.

Observé la escena a través de la mente de la mujer, pues estaba escondido detrás de un pilar, esperando el momento preciso para que mi ataque no llamara la atención de ninguno de los vecinos de las casa aledañas.

La canción que cantaba se fue haciendo cada vez más pausada, extinguiéndose su voz cuando apartó su seno de la boca del bebé y este cayó en el mundo de los sueños.

La mujer pensó unas cuantas palabras en un inglés rudimentario, y después pronunció unas oraciones en su idioma natal, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su bebé, pasando sus dedos lentamente entre la mata de cabello igual de negro que el de ella. Sonreí con algo de ironía. Sus oraciones protectoras serían en vano, nadie la salvaría de las garras de la muerte aquella noche, ni siquiera Dios.

Cuando la mujer se paró de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada a su casa, fue el momento elegido para atacar.

Salí de mi escondite y de un salto me posicioné detrás de ella. No me sintió aterrizar como un gato justo detrás de su figura. Pasé un brazo por su cintura y otro por sus hombros apretando su cuello. Su espalda quedó pegada a mi pecho, y sentí la calidez de la sangre calentar mi piel momentáneamente. Me moví tan rápido que le costó unos segundos percatarse de su situación y su grito fue rápidamente acallado con una de mis manos presionadas contra sus labios.

— Silencio — le ordené. — No tengas miedo… esto sólo te dolerá un segundo. — le prometí. Estaba aterrada, su corazón latía furioso y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

— Mi hijo, no le haga nada a mi hijo — me pidió llorando. Su inglés era básico, pronunciado de forma desprolija, pero aun así le entendí. — por favor… por favor…

— No le pasará nada… — apreté más fuertemente su cintura y con la mano que tenía libre aparté el pelo de su cuello. Su olor hizo que la ponzoña en mi boca fluyera libre. La tragué, obligándola a pasar por mi garganta, antes de inclinarme y depositar un beso, un simple roce de labios, en su hombro, justo antes de abrir mi boca, descubriendo mis filosos dientes y enterrarlos en su carne fragante y sabrosa.

La sangre emanó de la herida a borbotones, y bebí ávido por saborear hasta la última gota de su dulce esencia. La sangre estaba limpia, sin rastro de alcohol o alguna otra sustancia prohibida y no pude evitar el gemido de satisfacción que escapó de mi pecho. Hacia meses que no bebía una sangre tan dulce, tan fresca y pura.

Cuando solté su cuerpo, cuando ya no había una gota de sangre en sus venas, ni un hálito de vida, me percaté de que poco a poco la había seguido hasta arrodillarme en el suelo, con su cuerpo apresado en mi letal abrazo. Su hijo se había despertado y lloraba a lágrima viva entre sus brazos exangües, que ya no lo sostenían ni lo sostendrían nunca más.

La solté, dejándola recostada en el suelo. Besé la herida ensangrentada de su cuello, la lamí dejándome llevar por mis instintos, y me aparté.

Me paré de un salto, y observé la macabra escena que mi sed de sangre había causado. La mujer yacía muerta en el piso, con su bebé llorando recostado sobre su vientre.

Era un monstruo, yo era un verdadero monstruo arrebatador de vidas inocentes.

Gruñí y dejé un billete de alto valor entre los pechos de la mujer, antes de quebrar su cuello, eliminando la evidencia, de mis letales dientes, con mis manos. Sabía que si encontraban su cuerpo y el dinero en sus pechos pensarían que era una prostituta y que la asesinó alguno de sus clientes.

Ajusté en mi cuello la capa de terciopelo negra, que cubría desde mis hombros hasta mis tobillos, y subí la capucha, cubriendo parcialmente mi rostro.

El regusto de la sangre en mi paladar aun podía sentirlo mientras corría por las calles de Chicago, hasta las avenidas más conocidas. La noche se estaba transformando en madrugada poco a poco y pronto debería volver a la mansión donde vivía con una veintena de vampiros más.

Me concentré en el viento que golpeaba mi rostro y elevaba mi capa que volaba a mis espaldas como queriendo escapar de mis hombros. No quería pensar en la cantidad de muertes que nos llevaríamos por delante. Vidas inocentes y otras que no lo eran, pero vidas al fin y al cabo. Vidas que se veían destruidas, vidas como la de aquel niño que había dejado huérfano aquella noche, sólo por las ansias de sangre.

Estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto una voz mental me distrajo. Era la voz de un hombre, ronca y llena de lujuria.

_¡Carne fresca y dulce, una virginal doncella! ¿Quién necesita prostitutas? _

Fruncí el ceño con cierto enojo.

Antaño, cuando me había alejado de mi creador, el cual seguía un camino muy distinto al mío, en el cual exclusivamente bebía sangre de animales, me había prometido a mi mismo beber únicamente de los delincuentes, de los violadores y asesinos, monstruos menos poderosos que yo. Estaba conciente de que se trataba de un complejo de Dios, pues decidía quien moría y quien no, sólo por las acciones que yo juzgaba imperdonables. Había pensado que sólo matando a los seres malvados podría evadir la culpa de llevarme por delante demasiadas vidas, pero no lo había logrado, la culpa era igual de apabullante.

Y la culpa había sido la que me había orillado a transitar por el camino por el que vagaba, matando sin piedad sólo por el deseo de sangre. Ya había demasiadas vidas en la lista de muertes que cargaba en mi conciencia, no podía dar vuelta atrás, y sólo me quedaba el abrazar la vida que había elegido para mí.

Estaba maldito. Era un vampiro caminando directo hacia el infierno y no malgastaría mi tiempo tratando de salvar mi alma de llamas del averno. Ya estaba condenado.

_Parece una muñequita… ¡Que bien me la pasaré! ¡Una doncella de sociedad sólo para mi disfrute! _

Los pensamientos sucios de aquel hombre me repudiaron. Recordé aquellos años en los que libraba al mundo de violadores, creyéndome alguna especie de sangriento ángel protector.

Seguí su voz mental por los callejones menos iluminados, hasta dar con él. Un fuerte olor a alcohol y opio lo rodeaba. Era alto y su cabello era de color negro azabache. Estaba vestido elegantemente, con un traje de terciopelo verde oscuro. Contemplé su espalda y vi como seguía a una mujer de no más de veinte años, de cabello castaño oscuro que caminaba sola por la calle. Su figura delgada y etérea me cautivó. Parecía una delicada muñeca andante.

Tentadora, deseable.

Observé la escena sin hacer ruido mientras seguía caminando detrás del hombre de cabello negro. No parecía dispuesto a actuar para perpetrar sus pensamientos libidinosos, pero aun así lo vigilé de cerca.

La chica vestía elegantemente también y parecía tener prisa, aunque de vez en cuando echaba miradas nerviosas hacia el hombre que la seguía.

Hice una mueca extrañada, pues cuando intenté ver los pensamientos de la muchacha no encontré nada. Era como mirar una pared en blanco, donde no se había escrito ni siquiera una letra. Era un silencio ensordecedor el que llenaba mis sentidos cuando trataba con todas mis fuerzas de leer algo de lo que estaba pensando.

Detuve mi andar.

¿Había algo malo conmigo? Podía escuchar perfectamente los pensamientos del hombre… ¿Por qué no podía oír los de aquella muchacha que no estaba conciente del peligro que la acechaba?

No me fijé en qué momento, pues estaba concentrado en el enigma de los pensamientos de la mujer, pero de pronto un grito resonó en un callejón cercano y mi vista se fijó en la ahora desierta calle. Los había perdido de vista justo en el momento en el que el borracho se había decidido a actuar.

Corrí a toda velocidad y al entrar en un callejón vi una escena que ya había vivido con anterioridad. El hombre presionaba el cuerpo de la joven contra la pared, mientras sus manos tocaban sin pudor ni recato sus curvas femeninas, sus pechos y cintura. Sus labios se perdían en su cuello, lamiendo de forma asquerosa.

Los pensamientos eran repugnantes y buscaban a través de fantasías macabras su propio placer, ignorando las lágrimas y los sollozos de la chica que pedía piedad.

Me permití un segundo, en el cual reflexioné acerca de lo parecidos que éramos él y yo. Ambos atacábamos para conseguir placer. Él en el sexo violento y obligado, yo en la sangre y en la muerte.

Dos monstruos amparados por la noche.

Sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos antes de lanzarme en pos del hombre, apartándolo del cuerpo tembloroso de la chica y estampándolo contra la pared del lado contrario. Él no alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que mis dientes perforaran su piel y bebieran su sangre a tragos largos.

Su sangre no fue tan apetitosa como la de la criada pobre que había matado con anterioridad. Su sangre estaba contaminada con el alcohol y el opio que había aspirado. Su sabor era más amargo, más denso en mi paladar, pero no por eso dejaba de hacerme sentir más fuerte.

Cuando aparté mi boca de su cuello, él ya estaba muerto y la chica estaba encogida en un rincón llorando. Sus ojos marrones, grandes y opacos, miraban la escena con horror. Había visto claramente como había matado a aquel hombre que había estado a punto de violarla.

La miré y me acerqué un paso a ella. La luz de una farola iluminaba ligeramente su rostro y pude verle las facciones, reconociéndola de inmediato. Era Isabella Swan, la hija del hombre más rico de Chicago, Charlie Swan y su esposa Renée.

Me acerqué otro paso y ella se pegó un poco más a la pared. No había reconocimiento en los planos de su pálida cara. Me di cuenta de ella sólo era capaz de ver una sombra acercándose a ella, no podía ver mi rostro.

El olor de la sangre del hombre que acababa de matar se arremolinaba en el callejón y hacia que un frenesí sin igual siguiera recorriendo mis venas, incluso después de haber bebido más de lo que jamás había bebido en una noche, pero me sentía lo suficientemente controlado como para acercarme a ella y decirle que se levantara del suelo y se fuera a su hogar, por lo que di un paso más hacia ella y así poder hablarle en un susurro para no asustarla más.

Error. Jamás debí acercarme a ella. Debería haberla dejado sola y haber huido.

Su olor me golpeó la nariz y sentí que todo mi cuerpo se desmoronaba, dejándome sólo el instinto de vampiro. Ella olía mejor que ninguna humana. La amarga sangre mezclada con alcohol y drogas del hombre muerto en el callejón era una basura al lado de esa sangre de olor tan dulce. El olor de la mujer muerta en el barrio pobre era pestilente al lado de ella.

La deseaba. Deseaba enterrar mis dientes en su cuello, perforar su piel delicada y húmeda hasta el pulsante líquido que corría libre y lleno de vida en el interior de sus venas.

Mis dientes se llenaron de ponzoña y todos mis músculos se prepararon para saltar y atacarla.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, reprimiendo las reacciones instintivas de mi cuerpo. Había bebido aquella noche lo suficiente para estar fuerte por unas semanas. Pero el sabor de su sangre, aquel sabor que prometía ser mejor, mucho mejor que el sabor de cualquier sangre humana que había probado jamás, me estaba castigando la garganta con llamas insufribles de un infierno que hacía que mi cerebro no funcionara con racionalidad.

— ¡Vete de aquí! — vociferé. — ¡Vete y olvida lo que has visto si no quieres morir!

Ella me miró asustada por mi repentina violencia y se paró del suelo, tomó su vestido, levantándolo, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás.

— ¡Vete! — volví a rugir.

Podía haberla seguido y matado con suma facilidad, pero eso significaría que a la mañana siguiente todo Chicago estaría buscándola y mi aquelarre tendría que abandonar la ciudad antes del amanecer.

Obligué a mis piernas a correr en dirección contraría y perderme en las sombras. Respiraba a bocanadas, tratando de limpiar mis pulmones de su esencia, de olvidarla.

Fue un alivio poder sentir el viento azotar mi cara, revolver mi cabello, mientras corría a toda velocidad de vuelta a la mansión. Cuando al fin la deslumbré, sentí un alivio que jamás había sentido. Estaba lejos de aquella sangre aristócrata que tanto deseaba y que estaba más prohibida que ninguna otra en el mundo.

Ni siquiera me detuve saludar a Morgan, el jefe de aquella bandada de demonios bebedores de sangre con los que vivía, y que estaba sentado cerca de la entrada cuando traspasé el umbral de la puerta. Fui directamente hasta el piano, y me dejé caer en el banquito frente a este.

Mis dedos comenzaron a revolotear por las teclas con rapidez. Toqué notas al azar, aunque no de forma desafinada. No estaba tocando ninguna melodía conocida o de mi autoría, simplemente estaba tratando de alejar de mi mente los deseos de sangre, trataba a través de la música alejar de mis pensamientos el olor desquiciante y delicioso de aquella sangre vedada para mí.

Los pensamientos de los demás vampiros que rondaban por la gran mansión que alquilábamos no ayudaban en mi acometido. No estaba de humor para oír sobre la sed de sangre o los estúpidos ensayos teatrales que organizaba Tanya y sus hermanas unos metros de donde me encontraba.

Solté un suspiro y miré a mí alrededor. Algunos de mis compañeros estaban repantigados en los amplios sillones y sofás. Unos leían, otros simplemente desviaban la mirada ansiosos por salir a la oscuridad de la noche y finalmente un minoría ponía atención a los diálogos de Romeo y Julieta que recitaba Irina, subida en una silla, simulando estar en un balcón, mirando a otro vampiro que declamaba cada frase en el momento justo con su perfecta memoria.

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado mi opinión, hubiera dicho que jamás había visto un espectáculo más grotesco que el ver a dos vampiros tratando de representar emociones tan humanas como el amor y la muerte.

Pero independiente de mi opinión y mi actitud distante, esto era a lo que nos dedicábamos. Cada vampiro presente en aquella habitación, incluyéndome, pertenecía a la compañía de teatro _Lilith_. Una irónica broma privada, he de añadir. Pues, según muchos mitos, Lilith era el primer vampiro de la historia, la madre de todos los condenados a esta vida de redivivo. Por lo mismo, ¿Qué mejor nombre para un teatro donde cada actor, músico, o vestuarista, era un vampiro?

Sonreía con el sarcasmo pintado en mi rostro, mientras transformaba la melodía en una canción más conocida y lúgubre, totalmente en discordancia con la escena que estaban ensayando a unos metros de mí y de mi piano.

_Nos hace falta__ otro tipo de música para esta parte, Edward. _

Reprimí un mohín. Con el cambio de canción había llamado la atención de quien menos quería tener cerca en aquel momento.

_¿No te unes al ensayo, querido? _

Tanya había pensado aquellas palabras y medio segundo más tarde, había logrado cruzar la habitación casi volando, esquivando muebles y vampiros, para colocar sus brazos en torno a mi cuello y su mentón en mi hombro. No hice nada para soltarme de su agarre. Estaba acostumbrado a sus muy comunes intentos de seducción. Realmente había sido un error dejarme llevar por los placeres carnales con ella, pues ahora se creía con el derecho de reclamarme como suyo y coquetear conmigo hasta orillarme al hastío.

— No, Tanya — seguí tocando, tratando de que se diera cuenta de mi molestia, y me dejara solo. Por supuesto, todo fue en vano, pues sus uñas describieron figuras circulares por mi pecho.

Cansinamente, con un suspiro exasperado escapando de mis labios, aparté las manos de las teclas y luego tomé sus muñecas para quitarlas de mi pecho.

Esta noche se estaba convirtiendo en la más larga de toda mi existencia.

— Vete a ensayar, deberían pulir más el acto cinco, escena tres. — dije críticamente. Era verdad, no había sentimiento en las palabras dichas por Nicolás, quien representaba a Romeo, cuando encontraba a Julieta, supuestamente muerta. Deduje que se debía a que ninguno de los presentes podía concebir el real significado que tenía la muerte para los mortales, y la perdida de sus seres queridos a manos de esta.

— Humanidad. — musité para mis adentros. La humanidad la había dejado atrás hacia mucho tiempo y por propia voluntad, rindiéndome ante el monstruo ávido de sangre que habitaba en mi interior, aquel monstruo que deseaba salir a las calles y rastrear a Isabella Swan para beber hasta la ultima gota de su sangre, saborearla en…

— ¿Qué tiene de malo su actuación? — Tanya me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos. — ¿Algún consejo?

_Cualquier escena se vería mejor si tú estuvieras en ella, con tu carita de ángel y ese cuerpo tallado por los dioses._

Dejé caer una mano hasta dejarla apoyada en mi rodilla, con un seco golpe, y me di la vuelta en el banquito del piano, para poder enfrentarla cara a cara. Su rostro pálido, de rasgos hermosos y finos enmarcados por una cabellera rubia rojiza me cautivó sólo un segundo. Era hermosa a los ojos humanos y a los vampíricos también, pero aquella noche había conocido una belleza más elevada, pura y tentadora. Un cuerpo delicado, fino, una sangre que me llamaba a gritos.

_Ya no eres nada, Tanya. Una humana te ha superado…__ — _Pensé con malicia. La había pasado realmente muy bien con ella, no podía negarlo. Era sorprendentemente sensual y tenía experiencia en complacer a los hombres, pues, al igual que yo, disfrutaba, de vez en cuando, de sus victimas sexualmente antes de beber de ese néctar vital que era la sangre para nosotros, pero mi mente retorcida no dejaba de imaginar a Isabella Swan desnuda bajo mi cuerpo, mientras penetraba en ella y bebía su sangre.

— Tanya… — murmuré acercándome a su oído. A pesar de la insinuante proximidad, mis palabras fueron frías y cortantes. — No me verás sobre esas tablas representando ningún papel, nunca. Mi trabajo en el teatro es tocar el piano, simplemente eso.

— Entonces deja de tocar esa música que no corresponde a la obra — me espetó Nicolás de pronto. Tenía agallas, realmente. Nadie me hacía frente nunca, pues sabían que era la mano derecha de su líder.

— Nadie pidió tu opinión — le contesté enviándole una fugaz mirada mordaz.

— Basta, Nicolás — Morgan habló de pronto. Estaba apoyado casualmente en la puerta. Su cabello rubio platinado, largo y sujeto con una cinta negra, le daba un aspecto aun más terrorífico a sus ojos rojos brillantes. — ¡Vuelve a ensayar si no quieres que te corte en pedacitos y te prenda fuego! ¡Y tú Tanya, deja de fastidiar, y ve a ayudar con los vestuarios!

_Estúpido vampiro engreído__...— _Pensó Nicolás mientras hacia una reverencia y volvía a ensayar, tal y como Morgan le ordenaba. Tanya siguió el ejemplo de su compañero y se fue donde Sophia, una vampira de cabellos castaños que cocía encajes y terciopelos a gran velocidad sin prestar atención a nuestra discusión.

— ¿No ha sido una buena noche, Edward? — preguntó Morgan en un tono paternal que no combinaba para nada con su estampa mortífera. — Ni siquiera saludaste al llegar, no es propio de ti.

— No, no ha sido una buena noche — miré sus ojos rojos, como los del diablo, sabedor de que mis ojos debían de tener el mismo aspecto, el mismo color. Me estremecí de asco por mi mismo.

— Al parecer fue una buena caza — examinó mis ojos. — ¿Se puede saber la razón de que no haya sido una buena noche?

Dudé un segundo, pero al final le hice un gesto para que me siguiera. Salimos de la casa y comenzamos a pasear lentamente. Le hablé de cada acontecimiento de aquella noche. Le conté de cómo había salvado a Isabella Swan de una violación inminente, matando a su atacante, de cómo me había sentido cuando su aroma había golpeado mi rostro, haciendo que deseara su sangre más que nada en el mundo, más que ninguna sangre. Las ansias de matar, las ansias de sentir en mi lengua su sabor, su olor.

— _La tua cantante_… — musitó convirtiendo las palabras en una canción.

_Su sangre canta para ti… _

— Ve y bebe de ella, esta misma noche — me aconsejó. — Sacia tu sed.

— No — murmuré. — La muerte de Isabella sería investigada. Tendríamos que marcharnos, y establecernos en otra ciudad. Ya tenemos todas las entradas vendidas para la semana que sigue y ya hay muchos en el aquelarre que me detestan, no agregaré una razón más a la lista que tienen para detestarme.

— Simple envidia, Edward. No soportan que seas mi mano derecha — se rió. — Pero nada pueden hacer, te tengo gran aprecio. Y tu poder, tu don es muy útil. Nos mantienes protegidos.

— Es mi trabajo mantener la fachada de humanos bien construida — dimos la vuelta en una esquina y nos encaminados de regreso a la mansión.

_¿Cuán fuerte era su aroma?_ _¿Cuán dulce crees que se sentiría en tu paladar? ¿Eres capaz de resistir la tentación? ¿Por qué no bebes de ella?_

No tuve respuesta para ninguna de las preguntas que su mente me lanzaba, por lo que me limité a negar con la cabeza.

— Si no quieres beber de ella, entonces concéntrate en el Teatro. Quizás en la próxima función, la humana que elegimos para nuestro acto final sea para ti.

Su mente me mostró la imagen de la última humana que habíamos sacado del público en Paris, era hermosa, rubia y de cuerpo fino, pálido, elegante. Habíamos hecho que declamara unos versos en el escenario, y luego detrás de escena nos habíamos sorteado su cuerpo y su sangre.

_Sangre de campesinas vírgenes, dulces como la vida misma…_

Entré en la mansión nuevamente sin prestarle atención, pues sus pensamientos sólo avivaban las llamaradas de mi garganta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La siguiente semana la pasé ayudando con los ensayos de_ Romeo y Julieta_. Toqué día y noche el piano, hasta que cada acto estuvo pulido con maestría, calzando a la perfección cada obra musical con cada acto representado.

Traté de no pensar en Isabella Swan, pero no tuve éxito. Mientras mis dedos se perdían en las melodías que emanaban de las teclas y cuerdas del instrumento, mi mente viajaba hasta la sangre, y el cuerpo de aquella prohibida mortal.

Me estaba obsesionando con ella. Día y noche pensaba en ella, por eso, cuando llegó el día de la primera función y la vi sentada en una de las plateas altas del teatro, las de mayor precio, creí que me estaba volviendo loco, que estaba alucinando, pero la verdad era que ella estaba allí, sentada con un vestido de color verde brillante y lujosas joyas de diamantes adornaban su fino cuello.

— Hermosa — suspiré mirando tras las cortinas.

— ¿Qué ves? — Morgan se acercó a mí y miró siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada. — Vaya, que suerte tienes. Ella está aquí, podríamos pedirla a ella… podría ser tuya esta noche.

— ¿Estás loco? — inquirí. — Todos sospecharían de nosotros cuando encuentren su cadáver. — la observé nuevamente percatándome de que no estaba sola, sino que un hombre mayor, con bigotes y poco pelo la acompañaba. — Además viene con su padre.

— Quizás no tienes tanta suerte — me dejó solo.

Cuando la obra comenzó, dejé que cada pensamiento y deseo huyera de mi mente. Dejé cada pensamiento en blanco y simplemente me abandoné a la música que había ensayado durante la semana con tanto ahínco.

Luego del acto dos las cortinas rojas y doradas se cerraron para abrirse nuevamente, presentando ante el público un espectáculo diferente a la obra teatral que habían estado viendo.

Un entremés que se llevaría consigo una vida inocente se comenzó a desarrollar. Lo había visto tantas veces que ya me hastiaba. Morgan salía a escena y hacía un monologo sobre la magia, la muerte, el ocultismo. Luego, pedía una voluntaria del público asistente. Siempre escogía a una muchacha humilde. Una vez sobre escena, utilizaba su poder sobre ella. Tocaba su rostro y hacia que cerrara los ojos, y luego ella hacia todo lo que él quería. Caminaba por el escenario, declamaba versos que jamás había leído, y luego despertaba sin saber qué era lo que había sucedido.

Un don muy sutil el de Morgan. Controlar las acciones de los demás. Por supuesto todos pensaban que era un gran mago, y lo aplaudían mientras se llevaba a la muchacha tras bambalinas de donde jamás la volverían a ver salir.

Después de aquel pertubador entremés, los actos se sucedieron uno tras otro. Los corazones de los humanos brincaron de emoción a cada palabra, a cada movimiento. Las escenas de amor causaron suspiros y lágrimas entre las damas presentes y cuando Julieta despierta de su trance encontrando a Romeo muerto y se clava su puñal en el corazón, el olor salado y la vez dulce de las lágrimas hizo que mis ojos se desviaran de las teclas del piano, hacia el palco donde Isabella Swan estaba.

Me permití observar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que secaba delicadamente con un pañuelo blanco, pero tuve que apartar la mirada de su rostro cuando sus ojos se desviaron bruscamente, desde el escenario hasta mi puesto en el pequeño foso donde tocaba el piano.

La última nota musical quedó dando vueltas en el aire y la obra terminó.

Aquella noche no salí de caza. La mujer que Morgan había escogido en el teatro fue para mí, para decepción de la mayoría de los vampiros presentes.

Jugué con ella en la cama. Hice que su noche fuera placentera. Logré que su cuerpo alcanzara un orgasmo tras otro y cuando al fin la poseí, bebí su sangre en mitad del éxtasis del sexo. Su cuerpo quedó seco y sin vida sobre las sábanas de mi cama, pero aun después de esa noche de pasión, lujuria y sangre estaba insatisfecho, deseoso de alguien más, deseoso de que fuera Isabella Swan la que estuviera en mi cama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las semanas se sucedieron con rapidez. Cada día pasaba como un suspiro en medio de ensayos y presentaciones. Y cada vez las salidas de caza era más alejadas en el tiempo. Necesitábamos que nuestros ojos fueran negros y no rojos para no causar sospechas, por lo mismo cada vez eran mayores la peleas por ver quien se quedaba con la humana o humano que Morgan elegía del publico.

Y la verdad, es que hubiera estado preocupado por aquella situación, que ya había vivido con anterioridad y sabía lo difícil que se pondría, si no hubiera estado más pendiente de Isabella, que después de la primera función que presentamos comenzó a asistir a todas y cada una de las funciones. En un principio con su padre, luego con su madre y últimamente completamente en soledad.

Solté un suspiro cansado al pensar en Isabella.

Ella no me dejaba superar mi obsesión. Cada vez que me sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para pode dejarla atrás, ella aparecía nuevamente en el teatro y todos mis deseos carnales e inmortales se volvían más fuertes, alimentándose de su presencia.

Y lo peor no era que ella pareciera buscarme, sino que yo también la buscaba. Había una función semanal, y después de que terminábamos de presentar una obra, y el telón se cerraba, me perdía por las calles hasta el barrio más acomodado de la ciudad, donde se hallaba la casa de los Swan. Trepaba la ventana, y me colaba al cuarto de Isabella, donde la veía dormir ajena a mi presencia.

O tal vez el que pareciéramos buscarnos no era lo peor. Quizás lo peor era que Bella soñaba conmigo todas las noches. Hablaba del "pianista vampiro" en sueños, y una y otra vez me llamaba, pidiéndome que no me alejara. Y yo no lo hacía. Me quedaba contemplándola, oliéndola, castigando mi garganta como si respirara fuego. Y a veces, cuando mi espíritu se llenada de un inusitado desenfado, me atrevía a apartar las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo y observar sus curvas a través de la vaporosa tela del camisón.

Hermosa. Exquisita. Tentadora. Deseable.

Me permitía fantasear con ella de las formas más carnales que conocía.

Aquella noche, cuando la obra teatral acabó, seguí con mi ritual, sabedor de que Morgan me seguía con la mirada, sospechando mis actividades secretas.

Llegué hasta la mansión Swan. Un carruaje negro de madera, me anunciaba que ella ya estaba en casa y en la seguridad de su alcoba.

Trepé la ventana y me colé por ella encontrándome con la figura de Bella sentada en la cama, despierta. Por primera vez ella no dormía cuando entraba en su cuarto, sino que sus ojos estaban abiertos y fijos en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó con aplomo. Le sonreí sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. En sus manos tenía un pequeño crucifijo de plata cuya cadena retorcía entre sus dedos. — Vienes todas las noches, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— Vine a verte, Isabella Swan — contesté con desenfado, ocultando mi sorpresa. — ¡Y suelta esa cruz, que ningún daño me hace!

— ¿Vienes a matarme? — inquirió — ¿Por qué quieres verme? — Levantó la cruz y la puso sobre su pecho.

— ¿Por qué quieres verme tú? — pregunté contraatacando. — Vas al teatro en cada función. No apartas los ojos de mí jamás, puedo sentirlos taladrando mi cabeza. Puedo escuchar tu corazón latir rápido y tu respiración volverse irregular cada vez que me miras — inspiré su aroma y oí su errática respiración. — Ahora mismo estás más excitada con mi presencia que asustada.

— Me salvaste, pero mataste a ese hombre — musitó. — Tengo miedo.

— Muy sensato tenerme miedo — aprobé. — Soy la muerte personificada.

Me acerqué a ella. Su cercanía era intoxicante. Su cuerpo parecía llamarme también, pedirme que lo explorara, que lo llenara de placer, que lo poseyera.

Me cerní sobre ella, apoyando mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro, sosteniendo mi cuerpo arriba del suyo, que había caído hacia atrás en las mantas blancas.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — balbuceó.

— Edward Masen — recorrí su cuello con mis labios. Dulce ambrosía era su piel.

— ¿Qué… qué haces? — su voz estaba entrecortada.

— Aprecio el buqué, Bella — decidí que su nombre quedaba mejor abreviado. — Bella…

— ¿Eres un vampiro, de verdad? — me reí entre dientes depositando un beso en la suave piel de su cuello.

— Un vampiro, eso es lo que soy. Un monstruo sin alma — lamí detrás de su oreja. — ¡Delicioso! — exclamé. — Lo has observado por ti misma, me viste matar, me viste beber la sangre de ese hombre, alimentarme de ella.

— Edward — suspiró. Podía oler su excitación. Era un olor más amargo, pero no por eso menos atrayente. Mi presencia la dejaba sin aliento como a cualquier humana y estaba disfrutando el espectáculo de su deseo por mi, más de lo que había disfrutado de estar con ninguna mujer.

Besé su escote y rompí la tela de su camisón para tener un mejor acceso a sus pechos. Los lamí, los besé y ella se quedó allí, quieta gimiendo en susurros ahogados, mientras mis manos levantaban la molesta prenda y acariciaban sus piernas lentamente. Ella era tan suave al tacto, como la más fina de las sedas.

— ¡Mi niña, le traigo su vaso de leche! — una voz de mujer hizo que me separara de su cuerpo abruptamente.

— ¡Mi nodriza! — se sentó espantada. Sus pechos eran visibles entre la tela rota y la imagen hizo que mi miembro palpitara ansioso por hundirse en sus pliegues.

Con rapidez la dejé recostada en la cama, y le tiré su bata, la cual se puso velozmente. Le sonreí imperceptiblemente y me perdí saliendo por la ventana, mientras ella hacia a su nodriza pasar.

Mientras volvía a la mansión no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido. El deseo me había sobrepasado. Jamás había sentido tal apetito por estar con alguien. Sus gemidos combinados con su fragancia habían causado estragos en mi ser.

Quería hacerle el amor con fuerza, con pasión. Quería sentir su sangre recorrer su cuerpo a toda velocidad, en el vigor de la vida, calentando el mío. Quería enseñarle lo que era tener un amante experto entre sus piernas antes de acabar con su vida. Sí, porque sabía que en cuanto probara su cuerpo, necesitaría probar cada gota existente de su sangre.

El resto de la noche pasó con lentitud. Fui a la mansión, y hablé con Morgan, toqué el piano y leí, pero ninguna actividad podía distraerme, por lo que cuando amaneció salí de la casa y agradeciendo que el día estuviera nublado, caminé por la calles a paso humano, hasta llegar al hogar de Bella. El carruaje estaba siendo preparado y al poco tiempo vi como Bella salía de su hogar, vistiendo un elegante vestido de color rojo opaco. Se subió en el carruaje, con la ayuda del cochero, que después de cerrar la portezuela, ocupó su asiento y emprendió la marcha.

Corrí detrás del coche tirado por caballos, hasta que este se detuvo después de recorrer unas cuantas manzanas. El cochero se bajó y abrió la puerta a Bella. Ella salió arreglándose su vestido.

— ¡Isabella, querida! — la saludó una mujer alta, algo robusta y de cabello castaño, en cuanto estuvo frente a las puertas de la casa que estaba visitando.

— Señora Black, ¿Cómo ha estado? — su voz era dulce como su carácter.

— Muy bien, querida — ambas entraron en la casa. — Te tengo excelentes noticias. Estoy segura de que te alegrarás tanto como yo.

— ¿Cuáles? — Bella parecía ansiosa. — ¿Jacob vuelve a la ciudad?

— ¡Sí, querida! ¿No es eso perfecto? — la señora Black, como la había llamado Bella, mostraba gran entusiasmo. Su mente formó ideas sobre un matrimonio, el de Bella y Jacob, su hijo.

Gruñí y enseñé los dientes con una ira indescriptible recorriendo mis venas vacías, igual que un veneno. Lo vi todo en color rojo a causa de la furia.

¡Bella era mía! ¡Ella era mía y de nadie más! Ningún niñito estúpido podría quitármela. Ella me pertenecía, me pertenecía desde el momento en el que había aceptado mis labios y mis manos en su cuerpo.

Solté bufido tras bufido al escuchar la conversación de Bella con aquella mujer. Hablaron de la boda y de la fecha en la que se realizaría. Hablaron de la llegada del tal Jacob, que había estado de viaje en París por más de tres meses y por fin volvía, para casarse con Bella y llevarla a vivir con él.

Pasadas unas horas, vi el carruaje de Bella alejarse por las calles a gran velocidad. Corrí detrás de él con precaución, hasta que comenzó a transitar por calles prácticamente despobladas, por lo que de un salto, especialmente largo, me dejé caer sentado al lado del cochero.

— ¿Qué… demonios…? — el hombre era de edad, más o menos unos sesenta años. Me miró con miedo al ver mi perversa sonrisa, la cual fue capaz de ver en su mente embotada.

— ¡Oh, sí, un demonio! — musité antes de tomar con una mano las cuerdas que sostenía entre sus manos y con la otra su cabeza, la cual ladeé y enterré mis dientes en su cuello. Bebí cada litro de sangre, saboreando la edad, el alcohol y los fármacos que usaba para alguna enfermedad.

Tiré de las riendas haciendo que los caballos pararan su andar y boté el cuerpo hacia un lado. Su sangre fresca manchaba mis dientes y mis labios. Pasé mi lengua por ellos, limpiándolos de cualquier rastro de sangre.

— ¿Por qué nos detuvimos, Cristóbal? — La voz de Bella llamó mi atención. Sus nudillos chocaron contra la madera.

Me bajé de un salto y abrí la portezuela de un tirón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — se sobresaltó y dejó el libro de lado. Me deleité con el movimiento de sus manos. Había delicadeza y refinamiento encubriendo una torpeza de la que había sido testigo en más de alguna ocasión en el teatro, cuando salía con el resto del público.

No le mostré mis ojos, pues sabía que estaban rojos, de un color que la asustaría, por lo que mi vista estaba clavada en el libro que había dejado sobre su regazo.

— Leyendo Ellis Bell (1), no es la mejor elección para una dama romántica como tú. Demasiado oscuro y lleno de odio — dije con sorna, mientras me adentraba en su carruaje.

— ¿Viniste a hablar de literatura? — se mofó sin mucho humor. — ¿Cómo hiciste que Cristóbal parara? ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Se llamaba Cristóbal? — me encogí de hombros. — Bueno, digamos que pasó a mejor vida.

— ¿Qué? — levanté la vista y la fijé en sus ojos. Esa fue la primera vez que vio mis ojos rojos. Los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas y llevó las manos temblorosas hasta sus labios.

— ¿Lo mataste? — no esperó respuesta. — ¡Lo mataste!

— No vine a hablar del listado de muertos en mis manos — le dije fieramente. — Vine a advertirte que no te casarás con Jacob Black, ¿me has oído?

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? — trató de salir del carruaje pero se lo impedí. — ¡No tiene derecho a decidir sobre mí!

— ¡Oh, claro que sí! — la apresé entre mi cuerpo y la puerta. La besé en las mejillas y la mandíbula. — ¡No me obligues a hacer una locura, Bella! Tú eres mía, y no dejaré que te cases con ese hombre, sea quien sea. Ahora dime, ¿Quieres casarte con él?

— No, no quiero — se notaba muy asustada. Su voz temblaba. — Jacob es mi amigo, sólo eso.

— ¿No le amas? — sonreí.

— No — negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas.

— Me tienes miedo — me alejé de ella. Un sentimiento extraño se instaló en mi pecho. Realmente no quería que ella me temiera.

— No te temo a ti, le temo a lo que siento por ti. — agachó la cabeza. — Le tengo miedo al deseo, al… amor…

Su última palabras me causó un escalofrío.

— Tu nombre significa la que ama a Dios y te has enamorado del demonio. — musité contra su oído. — ¿Cómo puedes amar a un vampiro que apenas conoces?

No hubo contestación, tal y como yo sabía que sucedería. Me alejé de ella y salí del carruaje, dejándola sola unos minutos mientras me deshacía del cadáver del cochero, tirándolo en el bosque cercano. Cuando volví, Bella seguía dentro del coche. Me subí en el puesto del cochero y tomé las riendas, llevando a Bella hasta su casa. Cuando llegamos, me bajé y la ayudé a bajar a ella. Besé la comisura de sus labios y me perdí por la puerta sin un destino fijo.

Los siguientes tres días estuve como un león enjaulado. Morgan no estaba contento con mi comportamiento. La policía buscaba al asesino de Cristóbal, el cochero de Bella, pues era casi parte de la familia Swan y Charlie Swan jamás descansaría hasta dar con el asesino de aquel hombre mayor.

No salí hasta la tercera noche, pero sólo con un objetivo: matar a Jacob Black.

En la conversación de Bella con la mamá del joven Black había escuchado que él llegaba en dos días, por lo que hoy ya debería de estar en Chicago. Además había mandado a uno de los pocos vampiros a los que le tenía confianza en el aquelarre para investigara donde estaría Jacob Black aquella noche.

Por eso ahora estaba en las afueras de un bar-cabaret, al cual asistían los hombres adinerados. Esperé durante horas hasta que lo vi salir. Su imagen era tal y como lo había visto en la mente de su madre. Su piel trigueña, los ojos negros y el cabello corto y negro, peinado con gomina.

Lo seguí por las calles, acechándolo desde las sombras. Caminaba con lentitud, pues estaba borracho y llevaba agarrada de la cintura a una mujer joven, una prostituta. Ambos te tambaleaban de un lado a otro.

_¿Cómo se sentirá mi pene en su boca? _Sus pensamientos lascivos me producían asco.

_Es guapo y pagó muy bien… _Otros pensamientos que me causaban repulsión.

No soporté un segundo más cuando ambos se apoyaron en una pared y comenzaron a besarse furiosamente. Me posicioné detrás de la mujer que comenzaba a decender dispuesta a llevarse el miembro flácido de Jacob hasta sus labios. Me pareció una practica soez en ellos.

— Pide perdón por tus pecados, o irás al infierno — le susurré antes de tomar su cuello y quebrarlo en un movimiento brusco. Jacob abrió los ojos y me miró espantado. — Me temo que tu prostituta ha muerto, pero no te preocupes, pronto le harás compañía.

— ¿Quién… quién eres? — trató de huir, pero tomé su brazo y lo dejé apoyado en la pared. — ¿Quién eres…? ¡Responde! ¡No sabes quien soy…!

— Sí, sé quien eres y por eso mismo morirás — le anuncié. — Lo siento, pero no soporto que quieran quitarme lo que es mío.

Quebré su brazo, retorciéndolo entre mis manos. Chilló de dolor y gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Apreté el brazo quebrado, sintiendo lo blando que era y las pequeñas astillas incrustándose por dentro de su piel. Volvió a gritar, lleno de agonía.

— Jamás debiste pensar siquiera en casarte con Bella — hubiera sido más sádico, pero luchar contra un humano débil y sin posibilidades de escapar o ganar, me causaba aburrimiento, por lo que después de pegarle una fuerte patada en una rodilla, y tenerlo en el piso, llorando de dolor, me incliné y partí su cuello.

Disfruté de oír su último suspiro de vida, pues ahora Bella era completamente mía. No había un Jacob Black para interponerse entre nosotros.

Con algo de dificultad, cargué ambos cuerpo hasta el lago Michigan y los abandoné allí. Ahora tenían más cuerpos para justificar la cantidad de dinero que se estaba gastando en buscar al asesino de un simple cochero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? — Morgan me gritó lleno de ira cuando llegué a la mansión. — ¡Mataste a Jacob Black! ¿Es que no sabes lo poderosa que es su familia?

_Te seguí y bloqueé mis pensamientos todo el tiempo. Tenía que ver por mi mismo lo descuidado que te has vuelto. _

— No hay peligro — afirmé. — Nadie sabrá que fui yo, ni sospechará de nosotros. Hay que seguir con el teatro, la función debe continuar.

— ¡Mataré a esa humana, te juro que la mataré! — me amenazó Morgan. — No podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. — sus palabras me encolerizaron.

— ¡No te atrevas! — me lancé sobre él. Ambos caímos al piso en un golpe seco y fuerte, que resonó en el lugar. — ¡Si la tocas te mato!

— ¿De verdad que puedes contra mí? — su voz se volvió un susurro insinuante y de pronto mi ira desapareció y lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme en silencio en un sillón. Morgan estaba utilizando su poder para controlar acciones, por primera vez en mí.

Estuve todo un día sentado en un sofá. No tenía voluntad para moverme de allí. La ira hervía en mis venas vacías. Quería matar a Morgan, quería despedazarlo y quemarlo. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas nunca haberlo conocido. Deseaba haberme quedado con Carlisle, mi creador, y no haber rechazado su visión del vampirismo, ni sus ideales sobre el respeto a la vida humana, pero ninguno de mis deseos era una realidad, sino que simples deseos.

Cuando se hizo de noche nuevamente, hizo que me parara del sofá, me cambiara de ropa y caminara hasta el teatro junto con él. Me senté en el banquito del piano y toqué melodía tras melodía sin querer hacerlo. Vi cómo los vampiros del aquelarre actuaban, escuché las risas y llantos del público sin emoción alguna en mi ser. Actuaba todavía bajo el poder de Morgan.

Entonces, cuando llegó la hora del entremés, fue cuando más fuerte se hizo el poder de Morgan sobre mí.

— ¡Usted señorita, suba al escenario! — la voz de Morgan jamás me había parecido tan horrible, tan poco atrayente.

_Te dije que la mataría. Quiero de vuelta al Edward que eras antes… _

Fue entonces cuando vi con horror como Bella subía al escenario y me miraba con una sonrisa fingida bailando en sus labios. Quise resistirme al poder de Morgan, pero él era más fuerte.

Vi impotente cómo Morgan la arrastraba al centro del escenario y le ordenaba que se moviera alrededor de este, pero ella no lo hacía. Observé fijamente la escena con estupefacción, dejando la impotencia de lado. ¡Ella era inmune al poder de él de la misma forma en la que era inmune al mío!

Casi sonreí... Si yo no era capaz de penetrar en su mente, nadie lo sería.

— Si no lo haces querida, morirás aquí y ahora y luego tu adorado Edward seguirá tú camino. — Bella miró con horror Morgan e hizo lo que le ordenaba.

Fueron los momentos más angustiosos que viví. El entremés terminó y lo siguieron los demás actos. Toqué el piano, siguiendo la melodía indicada, mientras mi mente no dejaba de pensar en que Bella estaba detrás de aquel escenario con Morgan y un montón de vampiros sedientos de sangre.

Y maldita sea, su sangre era tan fragante, con ese aroma tan endomoniadamente dulce.

La función acabó y volvimos a la casa. Todo el trayecto estuve bajo las ordenes y el poder de Morgan, quien me dijo que Bella estaba en la mansión, aguardando por saber qué le deparaba su futuro. Los demás vampiros fueron enviados por Morgan a la calles, de caza. Ellos felices por la oportunidad, se perdieron en la negrura de la noche.

Fui liberado en el momento en que puse un pie en la casa, aunque el alivio me duró muy poco, pues Bella corrió a la entrada y comenzó a gritarme entre lágrimas.

—¡Lo mataste! ¡Mataste a Jacob! —La miré con humor, riéndome de su desesperación, más por no saber cómo reaccionar que por otro cosa. Tenía sentimientos encontrados que apenas identificaba. — ¡Y te ríes como si fuera un chiste! ¡Te ríes como si arrebatar una vida humana fuera algo normal!

— Para mi es normal, — le espeté serio de pronto — soy un vampiro, Isabella. Sabes que mi naturaleza es la de un asesino. Lo maté y me produce gracia, porque no me arrepiento de haberlo liquidado. No me arrepiento de haberle seguido anoche, de haber destrozado su cuerpo, haber quebrado sus huesos y haberle dejado tirado a orillas del Michigan.

— ¡Monstruo! — me gritó. — ¿Por qué lo mataste?

— Se iba a casar contigo, y no podía permitirlo. — enrollé mis brazos en torno a su cintura y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo con fuerza, doblando un poco su espalda. — ¡Eres mía! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Mía!

— No soy tuya. No le pertenezco a nadie, y mucho menos a ti, un asesino. — Comenzó a llorar, debatiéndose entre mis brazos en vano.

— ¡Basta de charla enternecedora! — Morgan hizo su aparición y nos separó tirando de Bella hacia atrás. — Lo único que te pido, Edward, es que me demuestres que es sólo una mortal más para ti y todo volverá a la normalidad. — Morgan me sonrió malignamente, conocedor de mi debilidad.

_Su sangre es como un respiro de vida en medio de tanta muerte y destrucción… Casi puedo saborearla… _

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — salvé la distancia que nos separaba y atraje a Bella contra mi costado, soltándola de su agarre. Ella miraba la escena súbitamente asustada, conocedora de que estábamos discutiendo su presunta muerte. Más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

_Bebe de ella delante de mí, mátala… _

Mi reacción fue instintiva y no tuvo lógica para mí, ni para Morgan. Ella era una simple humana, cuya muerte no debía de significar nada, pero aún así ambos nos miramos desafiantes. Bella sólo era un recipiente lleno de sangre para él, como una bonita copa de cristal que podías tirar en cualquier momento, pues habían miles más iguales en el mundo, pero para mí no todo se reducía al deseo de la sangre, habían deseos mucho más carnales que me consumían en un fuego muy distinto al de la sed, deseos que debía satisfacer, que ansiaba satisfacer.

— No lo harás, ¿Cierto? — No dije nada. Lo siguiente lo habló con voz rápida y baja, en un movimiento de labios imperceptible para el ser humano. — ¿Por qué, acaso la amas?

_Te atreviste a atacarme por ella. Dejaste de ser precavido con tus asesinatos… Has matado por ella, en vez de acabar con su vida. _

— Por supuesto que no la amo. — dije indiferentemente, de la misma forma que él hablaba. — Pero quiero jugar con ella, no la he seducido y coqueteado con su aroma para no disfrutar del todo el fruto prohibido, deseo tenerla en mi cama. ¿Qué gracia tiene matarla aquí y ahora?

— Me sorprendes, creí que te habías encariñado con una humana — habló con voz normal. — Te dejaré tenerla aquí esta noche, pero si sigue viva mañana, yo mismo la mataré al amanecer. — acarició con un dedo su mejilla. La sentí temblar en mis brazos. — Pero antes, quiero que bebas de ella, no la mates, pero quiero verte beber, Edward…

_Jamás he sido testigo de eso, jamás has cazado con nosotros. Concédeme ese simple deseo, satisface mi voyeurismo…_

— ¿Bella? — Ella me miró asustada, ya no había rastros de enojo en sus ojos. Tomé su mano y la llevé hasta mi boca, donde besé su dorso.

Elevé la vista hasta Morgan y mirándolo directamente descubrí los dientes y los clavé en la delicada mano de Bella. No lo hice con violencia, ni tampoco dejé que todos mis dientes rompieran la fina capa que era su piel, simplemente hice un pequeño tajito, por el cual la sangre fluyó lentamente. Posé mis labios sobre la herida y probé su sangre por primera vez.

Delicioso.

Excitante.

Su sabor era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado.

El aroma a fresias se hizo intenso, y fuerte. Me envolvió y cerré los ojos lleno de placer.

Bebí poco a poco y un rugido de feroz deleite surgió en mi pecho. Ella era exquisita. Su aroma no había mentido en ningún momento, su sangre era la más dulce y deliciosa del mundo. Saboreé cada sorbo que entraba en contacto con mi paladar antes de tragarlo.

Volví a gruñir en el frenesí que su sangre me causaba y bebí más ávidamente, aferrando su muñeca entre mis dedos, enterrándolos en su piel, sin posibilidad de escapar.

Un gemido alto y angustioso me hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la mirada excitada de Morgan fija en mí. Bella estaba gimiendo de dolor y yo me veía incapaz de separarme de sus venas que me brindaban su cálida sangre.

_Mátala delante de mí… eso es… _

— Edward… — un nuevo gemido de Bella y me separé bruscamente. Ella soltó un gritito de dolor y aferró su mano herida contra su pecho, sosteniéndola con su otra mano.

Apreté los puños contra los costados de mi cuerpo y fruncí los labios. Su aroma era más fuerte que nunca, al tener una herida abierta, y su sabor hacia eco en mi boca. Podía sentir en mis dientes y en mis labios restos de sangre que me apresuré en quitar, en beber.

— Una experiencia sorprendentemente sensual — comentó Morgan. — Puedes llevarla a tu cuarto y hacer con ella lo que te plazca. Después de todo, nuestra querida Isabella lo ha estado buscando.

No dije una palabra y tomé a Bella en brazos. Corrí por a casa hasta llegar a mi habitación. Estaba completamente a oscuras, y aunque a mi eso no me molestaba sabía que a ella le dolerían los ojos si no prendía algunas velas para iluminar, por lo que la dejé sentada en una silla alejada de la cama y me moví velozmente por la habitación prendiendo las velas rojas puestas en los candelabros.

Cuando la habitación estuvo iluminada, me atreví a mirarla, a pesar de que me mantuve alejado de ella, para así contemplarla mejor. Seguía aferrando su mano sangrante contra su pecho, manchando su vestido azul de color escarlata oscuro. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en mí, aunque su rostro no demostraba miedo, sino más bien resignación.

— ¿Me matarás? — murmuró de pronto. — ¿Voy a morir sólo por estar enamorada de ti? ¿Me matarás tal como mataste a Jacob y luego me dejarás tirada en algún lugar de la ciudad?

— Tú te lo has buscado, has coqueteado con la muerte, la has amado, la has seducido a cada palabra que has cruzado conmigo. — respondí acercándome a ella. — Te acercaste a mí sabiendo lo que soy, conocedora de que jamás podrías tener conmigo una relación humana, y me has hecho desear no sólo tu sangre, sino tu compañía y sobre todo tu cuerpo…

— He coqueteado con la muerte, porque la muerte eres tú — finalmente soltó su mano herida y apoyo la otra en mi mejilla. — Pero tú también has coqueteado conmigo, con la vida que fluye por mis venas.

— Te deseo. — musité oliendo su cuello. — Te deseo y no sólo tú sangre.

— Hazme tuya. No me importa si mataste a un hombre o a mil. Si voy a morir esta noche, quiero ser tuya. — repitió. —Quiero saber qué es estar entre tus brazos, aunque no me ames, aunque no seas humano, aunque hayas matado a Jacob y deba odiarte por eso... aunque no lo logro... - murmuró esas últimas palabras para sí misma.

— Podría matarte, podría apretar tu cuerpo hasta quebrar tus huesos. Podría entrar en ti, en tu húmedo y fragante cuerpo y despedazarte desde dentro. — Ella se estremeció una vez más. Sus manos estaban aferradas a los brazos de la silla. — Podría matarte con abrumadora facilidad.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia si de todas formas moriré?

— Tienes razón — acepté contra la piel de su cuello y deposité un beso allí. Su pulso era frenético y golpeaba mis labios con un golpeteo rítmico y tentador.

La hice levantarse y mantuve su cuerpo cerca del mío envolviendo un brazo en su estrecha cintura, apretando con una mano la parte baja de su espalda. Su pecho encorsetado quedó aplastado contra mi pecho. Mi boca seguía el recorrido de sus venas y sus manos se alzaron temerosas hasta posarse sobre mi pelo, donde jugó enredándolo entre sus dedos.

— ¿No tienes miedo de morir? — me separé de su cuello y la miré a los ojos. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. — Estás a punto de tener relaciones con un vampiro, con un demonio bebedor de sangre. ¿No le temes al infierno?

— El infierno es la tierra misma — aseveró con convicción.

Mientras reía, sin demostrar lo verdadera que me parecía esa afirmación, llevé una de mis manos a su rostro, el cual recorrí un dedo, deleitándome con la suavidad de sus mejillas. Un apetitoso color rojo cubrió la zona y llevé mis labios hasta ellas para disfrutar del calor que emanaba de estas.

Hice un recorrido de besos por sus mejillas hasta su mandíbula, y luego tomé un pequeño desvío para poder perderme en sus labios. Si su piel era suave y cálida, la de sus labios lo era aun más. A pesar de que la tomé completamente desprevenida, me correspondió el beso con lentitud y algo de torpeza. Me di cuenta de que estaba robando su primer beso y una pequeña ola de satisfacción me recorrió.

Ella era pura y virginal en todos los sentidos. Su único pecado era haberse cruzado en mi camino y lograr quererme. ¡Querer a monstruo era un pecado mortal!

Nos besamos lentamente, conociendo nuestros labios. Su suavidad contra mi dureza. Su calidez contra mi gelidez. Dos mitades de un todo desigual.

Poco a poco los besos fueron subiendo de nivel, conforme a ella comenzaba a tomar el ritmo que le imponían mis labios. Su boca se amoldaba a la mía a cada roce, a cada movimiento y la sensación me gustaba, me enloquecía, embotaba mi mente, me excitaba.

Quería saciar todas y cada una de mis fantasías con ella. Quería poseer su cuerpo hasta hacerla gritar mi nombre en mitad de su clímax.

La hice retroceder hasta la cama, pero no la dejé caer sobre esta, sino que separando mis labios de los de ella, la giré, dejando su espalda frente a mi vista. Primero, me encargué de soltar su cabello, sujeto en un moño intrincado, cuando este cayó en cascada sobre su espalda, lo aparté y deposité un beso en su cuello, justo en la parte superior de su columna. Le recorrió un escaliofrío. Luego, con cuidado desabroché cada botón de su vestido. Acaricié con mis manos sus hombros, mientras aprovechaba el movimiento para poder quitar los brazos de Bella de las mangas de su vestido.

Cuando la prenda estuvo en el suelo, reducida a un montón de tela arrugada la di vuelta y la observé. Llevaba una enagua de color blanco que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto, y sobre ella llevaba un corsé apretado hasta la asfixia, que apresaba entre sus barbas su hermosa figura.

— Eres más deseable de lo que es correcto y prudente para ti — suspiré.

Volví a besarla con cierta brusquedad. Y esta vez sí la tendí sobre la cama, dejándome caer con suavidad sobre ella. Con un brazo sostuve mi cuerpo suspendido sobre el de ella, y con el otro comencé a levantar la enagua que cubría sus pierna, encontrándome con su ropa interior.

Gruñí molesto por su recatada ropa y me aparté de su cuerpo. Me arrodillé frente a la cama y rajé en dos su enagua hasta su cintura, donde el corsé impidió que la tela se siguiera rompiendo. La despedacé hacia los costados, con algo de prisa, mientras mis ojos vagaban por sus piernas y su intimidad cubierta por su ropa interior.

Ardía en el deseo de enterrarme profundamente en su interior.

— Recatada y virgen — musité. Me incliné y besé su centro caliente y húmedo. Estaba empapada bajo la ropa.

Seguí con mi tarea autoimpuesta de quitar las prendas que escondían su maravilloso cuerpo. Su ropa interior me estorbaba más que el corsé, que me dejaba entrever sus pechos redondos, firmes, por lo que llevando mis manos desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos y caderas, tomé su ropa interior y la bajé por la longitud de sus piernas, dejando completamente visible su intimidad.

Era la visión más erótica que había visto en mi vida. Su cuerpo era blanco como el marfil y una pequeña matita de pelo rizado cubría sutilmente su sexo. Lo acaricié lentamente, pasando mis dedos por sus pliegues húmedos, hundiendo mis dedos en su centro sólo unos milímetros, sintiendo cuan estrecho era su cuerpo.

— Edward… — tembló y gimió suavemente cuando encontré un punto de especial placer para ella.

— Quiero que lo hagas tú — le dije sintiendo como mis pantalones se hacían cada vez más estrechos y mi miembro latía en mi entrepierna.

— ¿Que haga qué? — jadeó imperceptiblemente cuando me incliné y deposité un beso en su femineidad. El líquido que emanaba de su sexo mojó mis labios y los lamí, saboreando su esencia.

Una imagen mental de Bella tocando sus pliegues, frotando su clítoris con sus dedos y gimiendo en medio del éxtasis, me causó tal grado de excitación que tuve que desabrochar mis pantalones, liberando así mi erección.

— Quiero que te toques para mí — susurré con la voz llena de lujuria. — Quiero que tu mano acaricie tus labios, tus pliegues, que tus dedos encuentren tu clítoris y descubras por ti misma el placer.

— Hazlo tú — me ordenó. — Yo no sé cómo. — añadió con un suspiro menos demandante.

— Así preciosa — parsimoniosamente arrastré mis manos por sus piernas, y volví a su sexo. Separé sus labios con mis dedos, los acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos y luego con mucho cuidado me incliné para probar directamente en mi lengua el néctar de su esencia.

Dulce y amargo. Tentador y excitante.

— Edward, sigue por favor— pidió.

— Tienes que seguir tú, preciosa — tomé su mano derecha entre la mías y la dirigí hasta su intimidad. Allí la hice deslizar dos dedos desde su intimidad, hasta apoyar su dedo índice sobre su clítoris. – muévelo circularmente…

Su boca formó una "o" perfecta al soltar un gemido y siguió acariciándose lentamente, tal y como yo le indicaba que lo hiciera. Sus suspiros de placer, sus jadeos entrecortados y la expresión llena de goce que adoptó, logró que una ola de deseo, lujuria y desenfreno me recorriera.

Sin quitar mi vista de su cuerpo, me aparté de ella y me terminé de desvestir, en menos de medio minuto.

Volví a su lado mientras ella abría más sus piernas, dándose un mejor acceso, para que su mano siguiera moviéndose cada vez más rápido contra aquel botón que contenía todo su placer. Me tendí a su lado y repartí besos por todo su cuello y escote. Destrocé la tela del duro corsé, pues los nudos estaban en la espalda y era más fácil romperlo por delante.

Sus pechos quedaron a la vista, en cuanto quité los trozos de corsé y enagua destrozados. Eran pequeños, pero bien formados. En un ideal romántico, pensé, sus pechos cabían en la palma de mi mano y eso me satisfacía.

Mientras los recorría con mis manos, rozando, apretando y pellizcando suavemente, dirigí mi vista hasta la intimidad de Bella. Su mano se movía con rapidez contra su húmeda carne y gemía en el goce que le producía el autocomplacerse. Se movía inconcientemente contra su mano, revolviéndose en la cama.

Podía notar en la forma en la que su corazón latía lo cerca que estaba de llegar al máximo placer y mis pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando se retorció en la cama, arqueando la espada. Estaba cerca del clímax. Me posicioné sobre ella. Aparté su mano y la reemplacé por la mía en un segundo. Mis movimientos fueron más rápidos que los de ella. Sentí la sangre fluir bajo su piel y como su sexo se contraía en medio del orgasmo.

Bella gimió fuertemente. Se aferró a mi cabello cuando la besé en los labios urgentemente y luego se relajó por completo. Sus labios fueron menos demandantes al besarme y sus manos dejaron de jalar mi cabello.

Con cuidado, quite mis dedos de su intimidad y junté sus piernas, para que disfrutara de cada contracción de los músculos de su sexo. Se estremeció tal y como yo sabía que sucedería y soltó jadeo tras jadeo, mientras pequeños jirones de placer la recorrían.

La dejé respirar, recuperarse y me dediqué a deslizar mis labios por su cuello, arrastrando mis dientes contra su piel, sin llegar a hacerle daño.

A cada segundo que pasaba ella respiraba con menos normalidad. Se había recuperado de su orgasmo, pero la excitación la tenía por prisionera.

Su corazón latía irregularmente contra la palma de mi mano. Mi boca estaba perdida saboreando la piel de su pezón endurecido, jugando con él con mi lengua y mis labios.

— Te deseo… — ronroneé en su oído. Había perdido la cuenta de la veces que le había dicho que la deseaba.

Capturé el lóbulo de su oreja y luego volví a sus pechos que ejercían una atracción poderosa y apasionante sobre mí. Era imposible no desearla. Era imposible hacer oídos sordos al llamado de su sangre y de su cuerpo.

Quería poseerla. Quería que fuera mía por completo antes de tener que acabar con su vida, por lo que tomé sus caderas entre mis manos, y me posicioné entre sus piernas, separándolas lo suficiente para acomodarme entre ellas.

Nos besamos en los labios. Su fragancia entrando por mi boca y pegándose en mi paladar. Mi pecho pegado al suyo. Sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda, aferrada a mí.

— Mírame — le ordené. Ella abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto sensual. — Quiero que me mires mientras te poseo.

Entré en su cuerpo lentamente, su calor agobiante y delicioso me recibió placenteramente. Sus ojos llenos de un fuego apasionado fijos en los míos. Sentía cada músculo de su intimidad temblar, contraerse contra mi miembro, estimulándome mejor de lo que ninguna vampiresa podría haberme estimulado.

Llegué a una barrera que rompí con facilidad, de una sola embestida y Bella gritó, cerrando sus ojos. Su corazón redobló la marcha y su espalda se arqueó por completo, dándome una vista perfecta de sus pechos, totalmente expuestos ante mis ojos. La sensación de su calidez y suavidad rodeándome me llevó al límite y comencé a mover mis caderas de forma rítmica contra su centro húmedo.

Tomé una bocana de aire y un aroma conocido y devastador llegó a mi olfato.

Sangre.

Rugí, mezcla de ansias y placer. El himen de Bella se había roto en la última estocada y había sangre fresca manchando las sábanas. No era mucha, pero esa fragancia combinada con la de su excitación y la sensación de su ardiente piel envolviéndome, despertaron un centenar de sentimientos contradictorios. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía mareado. Y empecé a penetrar en el cuerpo de Bella con más ansias.

No supe cuantos minutos estuve moviéndome casi frenéticamente contra ella, midiendo mi fuerza para no matarla, pues quería volver a ver su rostro contraerse de placer.

Gemimos al unísono, cuando nos giré en la cama, quedando ella sobre mí. La vi sonrojarse, y tratar de taparse con su cabello, pero se lo impedí tomando sus manos y dejándola en mi pecho, para luego llevar mis manos a sus caderas y guiar sus movimientos.

Y quise tenerla en mi cama para siempre, hacerle el amor con fuerza y con sensualidad. Verla sobre mi cuerpo, moviéndose, meciéndose por el resto de la eternidad, pero no era posible. Esta era mi única oportunidad de poseer su cuerpo, de empaparme de su olor, de su sabor humano e insaciablemente saborearlo en el fondo de mi paladar.

Gruñí, nos giré y comencé a embestirla cada vez más ansiosamente, cada vez con más fuerza, aunque estaba seguro de que mi fuerza no era suficiente para matarla.

Ella gimió mi nombre, y su voz sonó como una caricia. La embestí lentamente, parando mis movimientos sólo un segundo, para reanudarlos con la misma lentitud que la hacía gemir. Grabé el sonido de sus jadeos, de sus gemidos, y de la forma en la que pronunciaba mi nombre antes de inclinarme y depositar un beso sobre las venas palpitantes de su cuello.

— _Debo concluir mi obra y observar en tus mejillas el último color; de tus ojos el destello final, y tu vidriosa mirada debo ver helarse sobre el azul sin vida… (3) —_ recité aquellos versos, a media voz, modificándolos de su versión original.

— Te amo, Edward — jadeó aferrándose a mi hombro, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

No contesté. Podría haberle dicho que la amaba, sólo para aminorar su dolor cuando muriese desangrada en mis brazos. Podría haberle dicho una palabra cruel para que no se hiciera ilusiones de salir con vida después de aquella noche. Pero no dije nada, porque sus palabras a pesar de no ser una revelación para mí causaron que un calor recorriera cada parte de mi cuerpo, desde mi miembro, enterrado en sus pliegues de terciopelo, hasta la ultima célula de mis dedos.

Arremetí contra ella con ímpetu, preso de aquel calor ajeno, extraño, que me embargaba y la besé con delicadeza en los labios, capturando su fragancia entre mis labios, no queriéndolo dejar escapar nunca.

Ella se retorció en mis brazos y su cuerpo se tensó. Su aroma se intensificó. Su corazón paró de latir un segundo y reanudó la marcha con mayor fuerza, como invitándome a deleitarme con él por última vez.

La escuché jadear, desesperada por aire, pero seguí moviéndome contra su cuerpo, no aumenté la velocidad de mis estocadas, pero si las hice más profundas, más íntimas. Nuestra conexión me estaba llevando directo a un precipicio del cual ansiaba caer, dejándome envolver por la vorágine de placer que me esperaba al final de aquel abismo.

El calor de su interior, su humedad tibia, sus gemidos suaves y sus movimientos acoplados a los míos eran perfectos.

Volví a besarla, y mis manos se perdieron por su cuerpo, acariciándolo, saciándome de ella. Quería que este momento no acabara nunca, pero mis deseos fueron truncados cuando ella alcanzó su tercer orgasmo. Y yo la acompañé apretando sus caderas entre mis dedos, hasta que dejándome llevar por el éxtasis del clímax, clavé los dientes en su cuello, perforando su delicada piel hasta llegar con mis dientes a sus venas, haciendo que su almizclada y dulce sangre brotara derramándose entre mis labios y acariciara mi lengua.

* * *

**(1)** Aunque en el Fics no lo menciono, el libro que estaba leyendo Bella en el carruaje era Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Brontë, pero cuando la novela fue publicada, se hizo bajo el seudónimo de Ellis Bell, por eso puse ese nombre como el de la autora.

**(2) **Fragmento del poema "_El Giaour_" de Lord Byron (Sí, del mismo que puse al principio del Fics) Lo modifiqué muy poquito para que calzara con el momento.

* * *

**Si quieren una segunda parte, voten por mi Fics en el concurso. Ese es mi precio. ¡No! Mentira, eso sería chantaje. De todas formas este fics lo más seguro es que tenga un segundo capitulo, pero que podré subir sólo cuando acabe el concurso. **

**Ahora, cuando las votaciones del concurso comiencen espero que me den vuestro apoyo. Pondré la información en mi perfil. **

**Besos**

**¿Review's? Me harían muy feliz. **


End file.
